This invention relates to the photopolymerization of vinyl chloride using metallocene catalysts. In particular, it relates to the photopolymerization of vinyl chloride using cyclopentadienyl or cyclopentadienyl-type transition metal catalysts in the presence of an aluminum-containing cocatalyst and an optional base.
Vinyl chloride monomer (VCM) is commercially polymerized to produce poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC) using peroxide initiators. Because peroxides are unstable and can even be explosive, they must be handled and stored very carefully at low temperatures, which complicates and adds to the cost of the manufacturing process. Moreover, elevated temperatures are usually required in polymerization reactions initiated by peroxides (50 to 80.degree. C.), which can deteriorate the properties of the product. The free-radical nature of the traditional polymerization process implies that the product properties, such as tacticity, molecular weight, and polydispersity, are not influenced in any way by the structure or composition of the free-radical initiator.